


See Through Wet White Clothes

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, scrounging for parts, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Mike and Chuck take an unexpected dip while looking for a part for a new Mutt
Relationships: Mike Chilton/Chuck
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 6





	See Through Wet White Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic thirty-one of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. This was the last of the fics I wrote for the month but I also wrote a few additional kinktober prompt based fics that will go up on the same day as this one.

See Through Wet White Clothes

“Chuck you okay,” Mikey asked as they climbed out of the lake in the middle of a junk yard they’d climbed out of after accidentally getting dunked in when the part they were after had proven harder to remove.

“Yeah, Mikey I’m ...” He trailed off as he saw that Mike’s white shirt was clinging to his chest and he could see the tan skin and muscle definition underneath clearly. All of a sudden it got very hard to talk and Mikey seemed to misinterpretit because he made the situation worse by pulling his jacket off and putting it on him while rubbing his arms with concern on his face. “I’m fine Mike,” he managed to say and tried to scoot away form Mikey before he got a closer look at him.

“You sure you seem a bit out of it,” Mike said and he quickly assured him he was. He then did his best not to stare too hard as Mikey stood up and lifted the bottom of his wet shirt to wipe his mouth. “Wasn’t expecting to go for a swim today,” and then he turned back toward the lake. “Oh shit the part,” he dived back in to get it leaving him staring at where he’d been.

He sighed and stood up doing his best to avoid not dwell too much on how good Mike had looked in the wet t-shirt and focused on keeping an eye out for Mike to resurface. He knew that Mike was in a hurry to finish the new Mutt as soon as possible. 

He had to admit he was relieved when Mike showed back up holding the part. He could care less about the part but he had been a little worried at how long it was taking Mike to get it. “Wow Mikey you look like your competing in a wet t-shirt contest,” he said without thinking and Mike turned a brilliant smile on him in return. 

“So do you,” Mike said and poked his stomach causing him to look down and see the white parts of his own shirt clinging in a similar way to Mike’s. He resisted the urge to do the same to Mike but something of him wanting to must have shown on his face because Mike stepped forward suddenly and tilted his head up before kissing him. 

“Mikey, I thought you and Julie,” he said a bit surprised but Mike just kissed him again and he stopped thinking and began to enjoy the feel of Mikey’s wet ts hirt under his hands. When Mike finally stopped kissing him and pulled back he braced himself for Mike telling him it was a mistake. “I love Julie, you and everyone else but your the one I want like this but I never made a move because of how you are about Claire.” Mike actually looked uncomfortable, “but the way you were looking at me made me think I had a shot?”

“More than a short Mikey,” he said quickly. “Claire’s like a goddess but I know deep down she’ll never like me and honestly even if she would I know it wouldn’t work long term she wouldn’t be happy here.” He could tell Mike was still disappointed, “and I’ve wanted you even longer than her but I figured you were even further out of my league.”

“You can be a real idiot some times Chuck,” Mike said and then kissed him again and that was the last thing they said for a while.

The End


End file.
